Le monde sans lui
by Merise-R
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer sa réapparition ? La photo ? C'était bien possible. Il avait de bonnes raisons de s'être débarrassé de tout ce qui lui rappelait Michael après sa disparition..." (Post-manga, spoilers un peu partout.)


La pièce ne lui avait jamais parue aussi silencieuse. Seuls résonnaient les petits cliquetis de l'horloge murale au rythme de l'aiguille qui égrenait fidèlement les secondes.

Il soupira. Pourquoi venait-il encore travailler ? Cela faisait des jours que plus personne n'était venu le voir. Mais c'était son travail et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ces jours-ci de toute façon. Alors il se levait le matin, venait jusqu'à sa clinique et s'asseyait à son bureau, sous la lumière blafarde jusqu'à ce que les heures daignent avancer jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfin partir la conscience tranquille.

Il ne se leva pas avant l'instant précis où l'aiguille de l'horloge se trouva enfin sur le numéro cinq du cadran. Seulement là, il commença à rassembler distraitement les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau (tous d'anciens dossiers qu'il avait maintenant le temps de réviser) et les classa dans un des innombrables tiroirs qui parcouraient les murs de son bureau.

Voila, se disait-il, le moment le plus palpitant de sa journée.

Il troqua sa veste blanche de docteur contre une autre, noire et élégante, et sortit de son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-« La journée est finie, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Bonne soirée», lança-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il laissait son esprit vagabonder alors que les mornes couloirs blancs défilaient autour de lui. Il avait connu des journées plus intéressantes, honnêtement. Des semaines et des mois aussi d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'avait plus expliqué les choses de la vie à une jolie infirmière ou compté fleurette à une de ses patientes. Il avait décidé de se ranger après tout, et il était plutôt surpris de constater que cela ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. C'est juste qu'il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose pour briser la monotonie de ses journées...

Il s'immobilisa soudain devant la porte de sortie, la main sur l'acier froid de la poignée.

Il y avait eu quelque chose comme ça dans sa vie il y avait longtemps. Quelqu'un dont il attendait la venue les jours comme celui-ci.

Sa main se crispa, et alors qu'une image lui revenait à l'esprit, il perdit tout à coup le fil de sa pensée. Il ressenti une étrange gratitude pour cet oubli, et poussa la porte d'un coup. Une bourrasque de vent l'accueillit et emportant avec lui l'ombre du douloureux souvenir.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air frais qui s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements, air duquel il puisait sa force. Il marcha un moment le long du boulevard calme, même à cette heure de l'après-midi et, porté par l'habitude, se retrouva devant les marches en pierres qui menait à son café préféré.

C'était un endroit charmant: une vieille mais parfaitement entretenue bâtisse blanche, dont les murs étaient ornés de sculptures et de grandes baies vitrées. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il venait ici, c'était pour la vue qu'offrait sa place habituelle. De la haute terrasse vers laquelle il avançait maintenant, il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville et surtout la forêt en contrebas. Cette vue avait toujours eu sur lui un effet apaisant.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, puisqu'apparemment un malotru avait choisi de s'asseoir à sa place. Il n'y avait que des tables vides autour de lui, pourquoi celle-là en particulier ? Peu importait, ce n'était qu'une table, il en trouverait une autre.

Il s'assit deux tables plus loin que l'étranger, de là il pouvait encore profiter du paysage.

Il se pencha sur le coté pour l'admirer : sous lui la ville semblait minuscule, et déserte. Aujourd'hui, un léger brouillard blanc semblait l'entourer. C'était un peu déprimant, à vrai dire. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû choisir une autre place finalement.

Il se retourna vers sa table et se mit en quête d'un serveur à héler, mais il n'y avait que lui et le garçon en noir sur la terrasse. Un peu surpris par ce manque inhabituel de diligence dans un restaurant aussi huppé, il fouilla dans son portefeuille pour passer le temps : il vérifiait qu'il avait assez de liquide sur lui, connaissant déjà à l'avance le montant qu'il paierait pour son café habituel. Alors qu'il allait refermer son portefeuille, son regard tomba sur une petite photo qui dépassait d'une pochette. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le cuir du portefeuille, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il tira le coté du petit carton qui dépassait. Devant lui, sur la photo, apparut le visage de quelqu'un qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié. Pourtant il devait l'avoir connu, vu qu'ils étaient ensemble sur le cliché. Lui, avec son air flegmatique habituel mais un début de sourire, et le garçon roux, à moitié à genoux sur lui qui souriait à l'appareil.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en plein cœur. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette personne. C'était un souvenir qui reposait au fin fond de son esprit. Il le savait bien, c'était lui qui l'y avait enterré après tout.

D'un geste brusque, il déchira la photo en deux et jeta les morceaux dans le cendrier sur la table en face de lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le café qu'il aurait bien voulu recevoir. La nostalgie ne lui avait jamais réussi de toute façon, et il n'allait pas laisser de vagues souvenirs gâcher sa soirée. Et où diable étaient donc les serveurs ?

-« Café glacé à la Pavlova. »

Il sursauta alors que le cliquetis de sous-tasse heurtant la table résonnait sur sa droite. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de surgir à son coté : c'était le garçon en noir de tout à l'heure.

-« Merci bien, jeune homme, mais je ne vous avais rien demandé. »

Celui-ci eut un sourire goguenard :

-« C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Il baissa ses yeux sur sa tasse puis à nouveau sur le garçon.

-« Si. Ai-je commandé dans mon sommeil ou êtes-vous juste télépathe ? Parce que j'aime autant le savoir, si j'ai des crises de somnambulisme. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

-« Aucun des deux. » fit-il en s'appuyant sur l'arrière de sa chaise. Il posa ses pieds chaussés de lourdes bottes sur la table comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, faisant tressauter tout ce qui était posé dessus. « Peut-être que je bosse ici et que je sais ce que tu commandes tous les jours? »

-« Je ne crois pas. » fit-il avec un regard oblique aux bottes noires qui prenaient maintenant la moitié de la place sur sa table « Vous n'avez ni les manières ni la tenue pour ce genre de travail. »

-« Ah, et quel genre de travail pourrais-je bien faire ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et prit une première gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

-« Je ne sais pas. Strip-teaseur? »

Il s'attendait à une quelconque réaction du garçon, mais celui-ci eut juste un reniflement amusé.

-« Je l'attendais celle-là »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux. Le garçon semblait inspecter avec curiosité tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui y compris le docteur, et celui-ci commençait à perdre patience. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander s'il pouvait, s'il-vous-plaît, siroter son café en paix, son interlocuteur se pencha sur le cendrier pour en sortir les deux moitiés de la photo qu'il y avait jeté. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il examinait le puzzle qui s'offrait à lui. Finalement il se réinstallant au fond de sa chaise et releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, l'air faussement peiné.

-« Le gars que tu t'envoyais ? Je comprends pourquoi tu fais cette tête, maintenant: tu t'es fait jeter par ton petit ami. »

Cette fois il eut du mal à garder son calme. Il laissa retomber sa tasse sur la table avec fracas.

-« Je ne lui aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! » dit-il d'un ton glacial, son regard clair jetant des éclairs, « Comment pouvez-vous... »

_Je ne l'aurai jamais touché, même en rêve... _

_Je le respectais._

_Mais qui donc ?_

_Oublie-le._

Le garçon eut un instant d'arrêt, puis reprit son attitude débonnaire.

-« Oh » fit-il simplement, « et donc c'est qui ce mec ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, visiblement troublé.

-« Je ne sais plus », admit-il avec un geste de la main « et ça ne vous regarde pas. J'apprécierai que vous me laissiez boire mon café en paix maintenant si cela ne vous fait rien.» dit-il en reprenant une apparence de calme.

Mais le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Au contraire il le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-« Attends, t'es sérieux ? », fit-il en s'accoudant à la table pour l'examiner de plus près, « On ne déchire pas rageusement la photo de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, si? »

Il était de plus en plus inconfortable. Comme toujours quand c'était le cas, il prit son masque de froide politesse, et s'adressa au jeune homme :

-« Bien que je comprenne que vous me trouviez fascinant, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à répondre aux questions d'un parfait inconnu. Si vous voulez une interview, parlez-en à ma secrétaire», fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Sur ce, il se leva brusquement, laissa quelques pièces pour le café et voulut s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que, derrière lui, le bruit de deux poings qui heurtaient la table suivis d'une voix colérique retentirent.

-« Raphael, ça suffit maintenant. » gronda le jeune homme.

Il se figea. Raphael. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus entendu ce nom s'adresser à lui ?

Raphael se retourna, presque malgré lui.

-« Vous dites ? »

-« J'ai dit, ça suffit. » fit le garçon en s'avançant vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère. « si je t'ai fait quelque chose, colle moi une baffe comme un mec, ne joue pas à ces petits jeux tordus avec moi. »

Le docteur s'immobilisa un instant, heurté par le regard que le garçon portait sur lui. Il avait un regard douloureux, beau et… familier. Il secoua simplement la tête.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens honnêtement pas de vous. »

Le regard passa de la colère au désarroi.

-« T'es sérieux, mon vieux ? Tu te souviens vraiment pas … ? »

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, agrippa le bout de photo et la lui mit sous le nez. Oui, ces yeux dorés qui brillaient sous les mèches de cheveux roux hirsutes…

-« C'est moi enfin », dit-il d'une voix plus douce, presque désolée.

C'était bien lui, en effet. Raphael se figea. Un torrent de souvenir l'assaillirent comme autant de coups de couteaux dans la chair de son esprit. Son rire, sa voix, son odeur...

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Michael leva la main vers lui avec précaution, comme si il avait peur de le blesser par le plus léger effleurement. Puis Raphael sentit la main du jeune homme passer dans ses cheveux, un peu rudement à la manière dont on flatte un cheval, mais affectueusement. A ce contact, ses yeux bleus s'élargirent et un éclair froid passa dans son regard. Il agrippa le poignet ganté de cuir pour l'écarter de son visage.

- « Tous les souvenirs ne valent pas la peine d'être gardés, Michael. » fit-il d'un ton calme où perçait quelque chose d'inquiétant « Tu es sorti de ma vie il y a longtemps, _mon petit Mika_, et je n'ai plus rien à te dire... » Il hésita un instant, avant de rajouter : « Enfin, si: Adieu, et n'essaye plus de me retrouver. »

Il se tourna vivement, et alors que le garçon criait à nouveau son nom et un millier de jurons, il disparut dans une tornade de plumes.

Il ne réapparut que quelques bâtiments plus loin, dans le parking privé de la clinique. Passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans un désordre imaginaire, il sortit nerveusement ses clés de sa poche et la décapotable vers laquelle il se dirigeait émit un petit couinement pour signaler qu'elle était déverrouillée. Raphael se laissa tomber sur le siège en cuir blanc et la voiture démarra en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus sur l'asphalte.

Il avait toujours trouvé une certaine sérénité à conduire cette voiture. Devant lui la route et le ciel bleu qui se reflétait sur le capot immaculé aux courbes régulières et pures, sur son visage le vent et autour de lui le silence.

Alors que le décor défilait à toute allure autour de lui et que les bâtiments se faisaient plus rares, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées mais des images se superposaient à la route dans son esprit.

_Raphael n'avait pas besoin de remerciements pour avoir sauvé Michael de la mort. Il avait été le chercher lui-même sur le champs de bataille, l'avait porté sur ses épaules et n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Il comprenait que son ami soit reconnaissant mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'une tête de dragon que le garçon lui tendait maintenant avec un sourire rempli de fierté ? Mais enfin, il n'avait jamais su lui dire non de toute façon..._

Un doux souvenir, qui ne le rendait que plus amer. Ils avaient eu de bons moments...

_Le champs de bataille, toujours. Des petits lits de camps éparpillés sur le sol dur. Les archanges sont logés à la même enseigne que tout le monde pendant la guerre. Emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage, il essaye de contrôler ses tremblements. Soudain un contact contre lui, il se retourne pour trouver Michael qui évite son regard. Il n'arrive soi-disant pas à dormir à cause des ronflements de Kamael, et se pelotonne sous le sac avec Raphael. Ça ne va pas arranger ces rumeurs qui circulent au sujet de leur relation, mais qu'importe. Il n'a plus froid et il sourit._

Puis un dernier, le plus récent, celui qu'il avait voulu oublier :

_Michael était encore à ses cotés à ce moment. Puis l'autre était venu jusqu'à eux et Michael avait sorti son épée. Et Raphael, impuissant, ne pouvait que le regarder partir au combat, son cœur s'arrêtant à chaque coup d'épée échangé._

Les pneus crissèrent sur la route alors que Raphael faisait une brusque embardée, juste à temps pour éviter le vide qui donnait sur la mer en contrebas. Il frappa son volant et ferma les yeux, soulagé d'être en vie, furieux d'être aussi faible. Il attendit un moment dans cette position que son cœur reprenne un rythme acceptable.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer sa réapparition ? La photo ? C'était bien possible. Il avait de bonnes raisons de s'être débarrassé de tout ce qui lui rappelait Michael après son départ. D'un coup, il rouvrit les yeux, et posa sa main sur le vide-poche. Non, il avait déjà regardé là aussi, il n'y avait plus de gants en cuir ou autres photos qui trainaient là pour le lui rappeler. Il reposa sa main sur son volant avec un soupir.

A vrai dire cette voiture aussi lui rappelait Michael.

Comme Raphael, il aimait la vitesse et les longues promenades sans but précis. Il sirotait un de ses bons vins à même le goulot, les pieds sur le tableau de bord. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Peut-être devrait-il se débarrasser de la voiture aussi.

Un choc sourd sur le capot arrière le tira de ses pensées.

-« Tu sais, fuir n'est pas vraiment une option quand tu veux éviter quelqu'un qui peut se téléporter. »

Michael se tenait là, debout sur l'arrière de la voiture, mains dans les poches, ses bottes noires se reflétant sur le blanc pur de la carrosserie.

-« J'avais simplement espéré que tu comprendrais le sens des mots _n'essaye pas de me retrouver_», fit-il en se levant de son siège, l'air las.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié, mais bondit simplement sur le sol pour lui emboiter le pas.

-« Tu sais je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux, mon vieux » dit-il en ignorant la remarque.

-« Tu t'attendais à ce que je te baise les pieds, je suppose. »

-« Ça serait un bon début, oui. » fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Il attendit une répartie cinglante de son ami, mais comme celui-ci se contenta simplement de porter une cigarette à sa bouche sans lui accorder un regard, il se décida à enchainer :

-« J'ai mis un moment à te trouver tout à l'heure, j'ai pu visiter un peu les lieux. C'est plutôt calme comme coin, j'ai croisé personne en fait. Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir ici tout seul non ? Même pas une jolie petite angelette pour te tenir compagnie. »

Raphael ne ralentit pas le rythme mais répondit quand même :

-« Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Au début c'était plutôt… normal comme endroit. Plein de gens vacants à leur occupations… »

Il sentait le regard de Michael darder sur lui avec intérêt. Comme Raphael semblait hésiter à continuer, le garçon insista :

-« Et puis… ? »

Le blond eut un vague haussement d'épaules.

-« Et puis les choses ont changé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. »

Cette fois, Michael lui agrippa le bras et faillit partir en avant alors que Raphael était stoppé net dans son élan. Il se retourna pour trouver un Michael a l'air plus sérieux et concerné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-« Raphael, est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves au moins ? »

Un soupir lui répondit.

-« Michael, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, surtout pas avec toi. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me servir un bon whisky, j'aimerais que tu… »

-« Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te trouver, tu rêves » le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Réponds à ma question. Maintenant. »

Nouveau soupir. Tout à coup, Michael écarquilla les yeux : autour d'eux, le ciel bleu avait disparu, remplacé par un plafond blanc, tout comme les murs qui les entouraient maintenant. Rapidement d'autres objets apparurent, jusqu'à former un moderne et lumineux salon qui était familier à Michael. Ils étaient chez Raphael.

Le garçon resta interdit un moment alors que son ami se dirigeait vers son bar de verre pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky.

-« Ok, donc… tu contrôles cet endroit. » balbutia-t-il en désignant les murs autour de lui du doigt.  
-« En effet », fit Raphael en s'asseyait calmement sur son sofa en cuir, son verre à la main. « pour en revenir à ta question, j'ai plusieurs théories sur l'endroit où je me trouve. J'hésite entre deux hypothèses à vrai dire : soit je suis mort et je me trouve dans un genre de limbes, soit je suis encore dans le coma et je fais un rêve conscient. Tu as une opinion là-dessus, je présume. »

-« Deuxième option», hocha-t-il. « Et je suis venu te tirer d'ici vu que t'as l'air incapable de le faire tout seul. Tu as une idée depuis combien de temps tu dors ?»

-« Honnêtement, ça fait un moment que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

-« Cent trente-et-un ans. »

-« Quand même. » fit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

Michael leva un sourcil irrité.

-« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui se font chier à t'attendre depuis tout ce temps-là, là-haut ? »

Raphael laissa échapper un petit rire.

-« Des gens? Quels gens ? »

Cette-fois ci Michael éclata.

-« Moi pour commencer! »

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Raphael se fit plus triste.

-« Toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es parti, mon petit Mika. »

Michael pencha la tête à la manière d'un chien étonné.

-« Apparemment non, puisque je suis assez con pour être venu jusqu'ici. »

Raphael le considéra un moment, ses mains parcourant distraitement les contours de son verre en cristal. Il finit par répondre, l'air absent :

-« Tu étais dans mes rêves, il y a longtemps, comme pas mal d'autres personnes. Cet endroit n'a pas toujours été vide, comme je te l'ai dit. Je t'entendais me parler, tu sais ? Tu m'as même chanté une berceuse de quand on était enfant d'ailleurs. Très mignon », dit-il alors qu'un sourire attendri flottait sur ses lèvres.

Michael baissa les yeux et se tourna pour cacher ses joues rouges d'embarras.

-« Fallait bien que je m'occupe, hein. Mais pourquoi y'a plus personne ici du coup ? Et pourquoi tu penses que je suis parti ? » fit-il en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

-« Parce que tout le monde est parti. D'abord les vagues connaissances, puis les amis. Puis il y a eu Barbiel. Tu sais, je lui ai dit le contraire de ce que je t'ai dit à toi. Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'attendre, de continuer sa vie si je ne me réveillais pas, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a même demandé la permission tu sais ? Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Michael baissa les yeux. Il était déjà au courant.

-« Est-elle heureuse au moins ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-« Oui. Tu lui manque, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Mais oui, elle est heureuse. »

-« C'est bien alors. » dit-il en finissant son verre d'une lampée. « Je dois dire que si j'ai dormi aussi longtemps que tu le dis, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé entre eux. Finalement, Michael déglutit et releva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-« …Mais moi je suis toujours là. » dit-il presque tout bas. »

Le regard de Raphael se durcit mais il ne répondit pas. Michael hausse un sourcil, essayant de contenir son irritation.

-« D'accord, et qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis ? Une sorte d'hallucination ? »

-« Précisément», fit Raphael en se resservant un autre verre.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sans intonation, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. C'était le genre d'attitude qui mettait les nerfs de Michael à rude épreuve. Il le considéra un instant, serrant les dents dans sa rage impuissante. Puis sans un mot, il marcha vers le sofa, agrippa le verre de whisky et planta son regard dans celui de Raphael. Puis, sans même hésiter, il leva le verre au-dessus de lui et en vida lentement le contenu sur le pantalon en jeans du docteur.

-« Est-ce qu'une hallucination pourrait faire ça ? »

Il ne sourcilla même pas.

-« Oui, tout à fait. Mais je dois admettre que pour une imitation tu es plutôt doué : mon petit Mika aurait réagi à peu près comme ça. Peut-être avec un peu plus de décibels et d'explosions.»

Et la tache de whisky disparut de son pantalon comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

-« A vrai dire je contrôle plus ou moins cet endroit. Je peux me promener où je veux et faire en sorte que des évènements se produisent. D'autres m'échappent et certains sont juste des manifestations de mon inconscient. » En disant ça, il avait agrippé les genoux de Michael pour le faire chuter sur lui. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite alors qu'il sentait une main serrer sa taille et le visage de Raphael se rapprocher du sien. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien lorsqu'un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Tout comme toi, _mon petit Mika _»

Michael resta figé une seconde, à la fois par l'aspect déplacé de ce que Raphael venait de faire et par le froid sarcasme qui perçait dans ses derniers mots. Il se releva brutalement, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, essayant d'enregistrer tout ça.

-«Ok, ok, je devais m'y attendre… pas dans son état normal. »

Il avait un mal de crâne terrible, même si Raphael n'avait pas tant parlé que ça. Sa respiration reprit doucement un rythme acceptable et son mal de crâne diminua un peu.

Enfin, il finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment :

-«Et donc je suis parti où, selon toi? Ça m'intéresse. »

Raphael se leva et le décor autour d'eux changea encore. C'était un ciel clair sur un champs de bataille. Deux hommes se lançaient des injures. Ou plutôt un petit rouquin lançait des injures à un grand homme en noir.

Michael leva les yeux vers Raphael, qui regardait la scène, impassible.

-« C'est quand je me suis battu avec mon frère… »

Raphael hocha la tête.

-« Oui, j'ai cru que tu allais te faire tuer. Assister impuissant à la mort d'une personne qu'on aime sans pouvoir rien faire est un genre spécial de torture, tu sais. »

Mais finalement après quelques coups d'épées et d'éclats spectaculaires, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, chacun à l'opposé du champs de bataille. Puis le rouquin se mit à rire, et l'autre l'imita, ce qui surprit d'abord le garçon qui ne fit que rire de plus belle.

Le reste de la scène se passa calmement. Ils discutaient, probablement pour la première fois de leur vie, mettaient les choses à plat.

-« Tu souris », fit Raphael sans quitter la scène des yeux. « Tu avais retrouvé ton frère. J'étais heureux pour toi, même si je pressentais ce que ça voulait dire… »

Il avait fini sa phrase sur une triste note et la scène s'effaça. Michael leva un regard un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-« Continue », insista-t-il.  
-« Et alors, tu n'es simplement jamais revenu mon petit Mika. »

-« C'est faux je… »

-« Bon d'accord, tu es revenu une ou deux fois. Mais ça a été tout ensuite. Pas que je te blâme…»

- « Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je... »

Les murs disparurent une fois encore et le ciel bleu les remplaça. Raphael sursauta : derrière lui, la voix d'un plus jeune Michael éclatait :

_-« Juste dépêche-toi et soigne-toi! Ca fait mal juste à te regarder ! » *_

_-« Tu pourrais me donner du feu, avant ? »_

Raphael, l'adulte qui regardait cette scène sortie de leur adolescence commune était abasourdi. Il fit un geste de la main et la scène disparut, mais Michael n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

-« Tu ne contrôlais rien de ce qui vient de se passer n'est-ce pas ? » fit Michael en le scrutant comme un chat scrute sa proie.

Raphael essaya de cacher son trouble.

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne contrôle qu'une partie de ce qui se passe ici. » concéda-t-il.

-« Pourquoi tu pensais à ça tout à coup ? »

Il y eut un silence, Raphael arpentait la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il s'accouda à la grande fenêtre ouverte et sembla puiser du calme dans l'air frais qui filtrait dans la pièce.

-« Nous ne sommes réellement devenus proches que ce jour-là, je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis attaché à toi quand nous étions enfants. Peut-être parce que c'était dans ma nature de vouloir soigner ce qui était blessé, et tu étais la personne qui avait le plus besoin d'être soignée. » Il eut un sourire triste, lointain. « Le fait est que jusqu'à ce jour, nos rapports ont été plutôt chaotiques. »

-« Raphael, non… » dit tristement Michael avec un geste négatif de la tête, « c'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais trop jeune, je ne te comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais à moi. J'ai cru que tu voyais en moi que ton devoir, je me sentais con de m'être attaché à toi et à tes grands airs. »

Il eut un sourire triste et amusé à la fois. Raphael sembla un peu ébranlé. Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir Michael souffrir. Même une imitation de Michael.

-« Je peux croire ça. J'ai mis du temps à admettre à quel point je m'étais attaché à toi. Tu as été mon premier amour, tu sais ? C'était plutôt embarrassant», essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Comme la réaction qu'il attendait ne venait pas, Raphael se tourna finalement pour trouver Michael, yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte. Quand il croisa le regard de Raphael, il se détourna aussitôt, marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, indécis, puis se retourna à nouveau.

-« Non mais t'es pas sérieux, là ? » s'écria-t-il avec un rire nerveux comme si il venait d'entendre une mauvaise blague.

-« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Autre rire involontaire, Michael s'assit sur le sofa, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Il releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire narquois :

-« D'accord, alors dis-moi: qu'est-ce qui t'a séduit chez moi ? Mon esprit ou mon corps d'Apollon ? »

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Michael, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes complexes. Tu agis comme si c'était la première fois que je te le disais. »

Cette fois c'est l'incrédulité qui se peignit sur le visage de Michael.

-« Je te demande pardon ? »

-« Tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je te collais au train, je t'ai répondu très honnêtement _probablement parce que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi _»

-« Et tu t'attendais à ce que je prenne ça sérieusement ? »

La voix de Michael commençait à monter sérieusement dans les aigus sous le coup de l'indignation.

-« Pas du tout. Mais je n'aime pas avoir de secrets pour toi alors… »

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

-« Sale con. Mon meilleur ami est un sale con », gémit-il d'une voix assourdie.

Alors qu'il restait prostré sur le sofa, les traits sévères de Raphael s'adoucirent. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant un peu plus la chevelure carmine.

-« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? » dit-il finalement en relevant la tête vers lui.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Vu qu'on en est à parler du passé. Je crois que c'est le dernier moment où je pourrais avoir une conversation honnête avec toi. Enfin, en quelques sortes...»

Michael soupira.

-« Oui, oui, je ne suis qu'une hallucination, je sais» dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel « honnêtement moi aussi je commence à me dire que je suis en train de rêver. Je peux pas croire tout ça, c'est... tellement irréel. »

Malgré tout, Michael s'appuyait un peu plus contre lui, comme réconforté par le contact de sa main dans ses cheveux et de son épaule contre la sienne. Peut-être était-ce l'habitude de l'avoir toujours eu pour soutient et confident.

Puis l'image du rouquin se dissipa un moment et Raphael se mit à enserrer le vide. L'instant d'après il était revenu.

Raphael le considéra un moment et un éclat douloureux passa dans son regard. Il avait tenu en laisse ses sentiments si longtemps... pour lui, pour Michael, juste pour ne jamais risquer de le blesser. Mais ce n'était pas son protégé qui était là en ce moment.

Cette dernière pensée finit par briser quelque chose en lui et sa prise sur la nuque de son ami se fit plus ferme. Il lui fit relever le visage vers lui et avant que le garçon n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Raphael effleuraient les siennes.

Vif comme un félin, il bondit sur le dossier du sofa et Raphael manqua de recevoir un coup de genou dans la machoire.

-« Non mais ça te prend souvent ? » dit Michael, estomaqué, toujours accroupi sur le haut du sofa. « Tu m'as confondu avec une de tes chiennes, là ? »

Plus décontenancé par ses propres réactions que par celle de Michael, il essaya de cacher son trouble.

-« Tu commençais à douter de mon existence alors… » il sourit alors que Michael voyait où il voulait en venir « est-ce qu'une hallucination pourrait faire ça ? »

-« pff » souffla Michael du haut de son perchoir, « t'es rancunier tu sais ? Tout ça pour un peu de whisky renversé. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'une hallucination puisse faire ça. Ni mon meilleur ami que je connais depuis des centaines d'années d'ailleurs. »

Raphael haussa les épaules.

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Michael, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas lui. Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux que je ne te fasse pas apparaitre en lingerie fine et talons hauts honnêtement. »

-« Très drôle », fit Michael avec un regard mauvais « ça se paiera quand on se retrouvera dans la réalité, ça je te le promets. »

Il descendit enfin du sofa pour retrouver une position plus digne.

-« Et c'est maintenant, d'ailleurs. Ça a assez trainé, ces histoires, on s'en va. »

Mais Raphael ne bougea pas.

-« Et tu crois que je sais comment on sort d'ici ? Je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. »

-« C'est ton rêve, il suffit de te réveiller. »

-« J'ai cru que je pouvais, au début. Je me contentais de me reposer, en écoutant ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le monde a beaucoup changé pendant mon sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Michael hocha la tête.

-« Tu penses bien, depuis tout ce temps… mais il y a du mieux je dirais. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais te réveiller et le voir par toi-même si tu faisais un effort. »

-« Un monde auquel je ne connais plus rien, des amis qui ont continué leur vie et un Mikanou qui a disparu je ne sais où. Quel programme en effet. »

-« D'accord Raphael, tu étais conscient quand… les gens ont commencé à s'éloigner de toi. Mais moi je suis resté, ça je peux te le jurer. »

-« Mika, je n'ai plus entendu le son de ta voix depuis des années... »

Michael fronça les sourcils, essayant clairement de forcer ses pensées.

-« Je crois que ton état s'est aggravé. Oui, quelque chose comme ça. » ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. « Oui, ils te croyaient foutu, ils ont voulu te débrancher. J'ai pas voulu. J'ai cogné un docteur je crois. »

Raphael eut un petit sourire malgré lui. Il allait commenter sur le fait que c'était bien Michael de faire quelque chose comme ça, mais à nouveau, ce léger estompement autour du garçon, sa peau qui perdait ses couleurs jusqu'à devenir translucide. Le sourire de Raphael mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

Michael tituba un peu et Raphael marcha vers lui. Le garçon commença un « non » alors que le docteur passait son bras autour de sa taille mais laissa retomber son poing fermé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'aidait simplement à rester debout.

Raphael ferma brièvement les yeux avec un soupir las et autour d'eux, le salon moderne et clinquant disparu pour faire place à une plage de sable blanc et une mer d'un bleu azur.

-« Tu aimes la mer je crois, mon petit Mika ? Marchons un peu. »

Michael regarda autour de lui et apparemment renonça à être encore surpris. Il hocha simplement la tête, emboitant le pas de son ami qui le soutenait toujours.

-« Dis-moi, pourquoi viens-tu seulement maintenant ? Tu aurais pu venir me tirer d'ici il y a cent ans si tu en avais le pouvoir » demanda-t-il calmement. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

-« Je ne savais pas comment faire pour t'aider… mais la situation était tellement mauvaise...»

Raphael acquiesça en silence.

-« C'est compréhensible. Et comment as-tu réussi à venir à moi finalement ? »

Il y eut un silence alors que Michael essayait visiblement de former ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Je ne me souviens plus exactement » balbutia-t-il, « je me suis endormi je crois. Je ne sais plus, j'ai fait quelque chose et on a voulu m'en empêcher… »

-« On a voulu t'empêcher de dormir ? »

Michael se sortir de l'étreinte de son ami, agacé.

-« Ne te fous pas de moi. J'ai du mal à réfléchir, ici. »

-« Oui, je vois. »

Raphael avançait toujours, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il arrivèrent devant une jetée de pierres grises qui s'avançait dans la mer. Raphael se dirigea vers les marches qui y menaient, prenant le jeune homme par le poignet.

-« J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, Mikanou. »

Interloqué, celui-ci le suivit alors qu'ils montaient les marches et que de violentes bourrasques de vent faisaient voleter leurs cheveux dans tous les sens.

Raphael l'attendait au bout de la jetée, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, sa chemise blanche qui se confondait avec la pâleur du ciel. Tout cela avait un aspect éthéré, presque irréel. Raphael lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-« Viens là, Mika, et regarde. »

Du doigt il désigna l'horizon et soudain Michael comprit. La ville elle aussi avait pris cette pâleur irréelle qui les entourait. Du moins la partie encore visible, les extrémités qu'il pouvait encore voir de son perchoir étaient en train de disparaitre dans une sorte de brouillard pâle. Il tourna un regard horrifié vers Raphael.

-« Hé oui, Michael, c'est la fin. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu m'aies parlé de mon état qui s'aggrave, je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Je ne suis même plus capable de tenir cet endroit debout à présent. »

Il prit une poignée de sable sur les pierres à ses pieds.

-« Tu vois, même ceci n'est plus très convaincant. »

Michael attrapa le sable que Raphael laissait filer entre ses doigts, il était transparent et disparaissait avant même de toucher le sol.

-« Tout est en train de disparaitre… » dit Michael d'une voix blanche.

-« Oui, tout comme toi depuis tout à l'heure. Parce que tu fais partie de ce monde. Le vrai Michael est dans le monde réel, il va bien et il est heureux. »

Michael jeta avec colère le reste de sable aux pieds de l'autre ange.

-« Cesse de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, merde ! Je sais que tout ça est confus pour toi comme pour moi, mais je sais qui je suis. »

Un air de compassion passa sur le visage de Raphael, et il enserra à nouveau les épaules du garçon qui le repoussa rageusement, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Pardon, Mika. Je sais que tu crois en ce que tu dis, et j'essaye de te ménager. Mais… »

-« La ferme ! _La ferme_ ! » Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes puis une nouvelle vague de rage éclata : « Dis-moi au moins : j'ai vraiment été un si mauvais ami que tu ne puisses pas imaginer un instant que je puisse tenir une foutue promesse que je t'ai faite ? »

Raphael le regarda gravement en silence, puis le décor changea à nouveau. Michael reconnu l'endroit tout de suite : c'était l'intérieur de sa Merkabah, et sur un des petit lits en métal étaient étendus une autre version de Raphael et lui. Il se retourna vers celui-ci.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Regarde. »

Il reporta son attention sur les deux anges lovés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette inconfortable. Raphael était à moitié relevé sur son coude et contre lui se tenait un autre Michael, une main agrippée à sa chemise comme un enfant à sa nourrice. Il semblait passer un mauvais moment, il murmurait et gémissait dans son sommeil, défaisant la couverture qui les recouvrait. Et Raphael avait sur le visage cette expression de douce compassion qu'il n'avait jamais que pour lui. Il caressait les cheveux ébouriffés, murmurant gentiment des mots de réconforts au garçon en sueur qui cauchemardait contre lui.

Michael s'avança un peu vers les deux anges pour mieux entendre.

-« Ce n'est rien Mikanou, juste un mauvais rêve… shh… » murmurait tranquillement Raphael en retirant des mèches rousses du front humide du garçon. Il sembla se calmer un peu mais resserra sa prise sur le chemise de Raphael. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et puis :

-« …tu n'es pas parti… ? Grand frère… ? »

Les yeux de Raphael s'agrandirent à peine, comme si il s'y attendait mais une pure image de douleur passa sur son visage. Il ferma ses grands yeux clairs et posa un baiser sur le front humide, resserrant le garçon contre lui.

-« Oui je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Et l'image disparut pour laisser à nouveau place à la mer et au ciel clair. Michael se retourna, blême, vers Raphael.

-« C'est arrivé souvent au cours de toutes ces années. Tu appelais toujours quelqu'un. Parfois des gens que je ne connaissais pas, parfois Bal, souvent ton frère. Mais jamais tu n'as prononcé mon nom.»

-« Évidemment que je ne t'appelais pas , je savais bien que tu étais toujours là », se défendit Michael.

- «Tu avais _besoin_ de moi, de réconfort, de quelqu'un a qui te raccrocher. J'ai été un frère de remplacement et maintenant... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux mains s'agrippaient à son col, lui coupant le souffle. Michael, les yeux remplis de larmes, dents serrées, releva un poing menaçant vers lui. Il semblait lutter contre ses sentiments, la douleur et la colère l'étreignant tour à tour. Soudainement, toute son énergie sembla le quitter. Il lâcha Raphael, baissa la tête comme vaincu, et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- « Non, c'est moi que tu devrais frapper... Je suis désolé » murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je me suis bien rattrapé ces dernières années. J'ai dû tellement appeler ton nom que les infirmières faisaient courir des bruits douteux sur notre relation. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Raphael qui s'assit sur le bord de la jetée. Michael vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, ses bottes pendantes dans le vide sous eux.

-« Mais tu te trompes», fit Michael plus sérieusement. « Tu n'as jamais été un frère de remplacement. Tu étais plus comme un genre de... » Il chercha ses mots, « de compagnon. La personne qui m'aimerait et serait toujours à mes cotés quoiqu'il arrive tu vois ? »

- « Donc tu nous voyais comme une sorte de vieux couple ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

Michael eut un petit rire.

- « Quelque chose comme ça oui. » Il eut un regard lointain alors que la mer disparaissait petit à petit en face de lui et que l'horizon se rapprochait. « Tu sais... ton amitié était déjà difficile à accepter. Alors plus que ça... je veux dire, il y a eu Bal qui m'avait à sa charge et Lucifer, qui était mon frère... aucun des deux n'avait réellement réussi à m'aimer. Mais toi tu l'as fait alors que personne ne t'avait rien demandé. C'était déjà un miracle pour moi, tu comprends ? »

Raphael hocha la tête. Michael continua :

- « Va pas croire que tu n'étais rien à mes yeux. Tu étais _tout_. Et je... » Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi alors qu'un rire nerveux secouait ses épaules « ...et m'en demande pas plus maintenant parce que je crois que j'ai craché plus de mots en cinq minutes que durant les dix dernières années. »

Il y eut un silence puis ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur tous les deux, sur la jetée qui se fondait peu à peu dans le ciel pâle d'où le soleil avait disparu.

-« Quel beau gâchis. On aurait fait un drôle de couple nous deux, pas vrai ? » demanda Michael avec un sourire de regret.

Raphael acquiesça.

-« On ne se serait certainement jamais ennuyé. »

- « Ouais. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te mettre à quatre pattes pour te rendre heureux… »

-« Ne rêve pas trop », le coupa Raphael, « on aurait tiré à pile ou face qui mordrait l'oreiller chaque soir. »

-« Et j'aurais triché. »

-«Évidemment. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, savourant ce moment, bien conscients qu'ils étaient de vivre leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Michael ne se remette à parler.

-« Raph, t'as encore une chance de sortir d'ici. Même si tu penses pas que je suis vraiment Michael, il reste une possibilité que je t'attende réellement comme un idiot depuis plus de cent ans. » Il agrippa la manche de Raphael pour le tirer à lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il ne voulait pas que son seul ami rentre chez lui. « Viens avec moi, partons d'ici. »

Raphael eut un instant d'hésitation devant le regard empli de foi que le jeune homme portait sur lui. Puis d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent. Les jours qui passaient avec de moins en moins de voix autour de lui, ses efforts désespérés pour leur faire savoir qu'il était encore là, pour étreindre ses amis qui étaient juste à portée de main. Et puis le monde qui semblait s'être fait à son absence, qui avait décidé de continuer sans lui. La pièce dans laquelle il était, laissée à l'abandon, plongée dans le noir.

Il avait décidé de les oublier, lui aussi. Chaque nouveau visage qu'il croisait dans la rue était un nouveau rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu, alors il les avait effacés de sa mémoire. Michael avait été le dernier.

-« Non, Mikanou. C'est la fin que j'ai choisie. Le monde a continué sans moi, les gens que j'aimais aussi. Leur ami, leur amant s'est simplement endormi pour ne jamais se réveiller. Pas de questions embarrassantes, pas de cris ou de larmes. Une fin paisible, en somme. Je l'ai accepté il y a longtemps déjà. » dit-il doucement.

-« Alors c'est ça ? Monsieur Raphael ne veut pas se retrouver tout seul et inutile, alors il préfère se laisser mourir ici ? » fit Michael, amer.

-« Oui c'est à peu près ça. Et toi tu es la partie de moi qui veut que je vive, parce que tu es la personne qui m'a empêchée de me tuer il y a bien des années de ça. Il y a une certaine logique dans tout cela, tu vois. »

Michael faillit avoir un autre éclat, mais il sembla réfléchir et reprit un calme relatif.

-« Non, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Il y a une possibilité que je sois là-haut à t'attendre alors tu ouvriras les yeux, je le sais. » essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

-« Tu es bien sûr de toi tout à coup... », remarqua Raphael.

Michael fouilla dans sa poche et sortit deux bout de cartons plastifiés qu'il tendit à son ami. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se crisper : c'était les deux bouts de la photo de Michael et lui qu'il avait déchirée plus tôt.

-« Tu avais encore ça sur toi tout à l'heure. Tu as beau avoir supprimé le monde entier de ton esprit, tu penses toujours à moi. T'es un idiot, le même idiot qui a marché dans le feu pour venir me sauver autrefois. Je sais que tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir bêtement ici. »

Malgré l'assurance de ses paroles, il dardait sur Raphael un regard pressant, suppliant. Ce dernier ne put le soutenir.

-« Je suis désolé, Michael. »

Michael ferma les yeux, les mains crispées sur les deux morceaux de photo comme un croyant sur son chapelet.

-« Pas autant que moi. Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir rien fait qui puisse te faire avoir foi en moi. »

Comme si toute l'énergie qui l'animait l'instant d'avant venait de le quitter, Michael baissa la tête et laissa s'échapper les deux moitiés de photos qui allèrent voleter un peu plus loin avant de disparaitre complètement. Raphael se leva du bord de la jetée, transparente maintenant, elle aussi, et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-« Non, Michael, tu m'as tout offert. Ta dévotion, ton amitié, ton soutient toutes ces années. Sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu. »

Michael hocha la tête, de grosses larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

-« Mais ce n'était pas assez. »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute... ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute, mon petit Mika. » dit-il en l'attirant plus proche de lui, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant ses joues trempées de larmes.

-« Cesse de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là », fit-il en le repoussant d'un dernier éclat de colère. Puis sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois.

Raphael le reprit contre lui à nouveau.

-« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... je n'ai simplement plus ma place là bas », murmura-t-il en essayant de l'apaiser alors que comme le décor autour d'eux, il s'estompait peu à peu.

-« Elle est auprès de moi ta place. Elle l'a toujours été», murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami, s'imprégnant une dernière fois du parfum de sa peau.

Raphael eut un doux sourire.

-« Tu sais, j'aurais tout donné à une époque pour t'entendre dire ça », dit-il en appuyant son front contre celui du garçon.

Il se pencha ensuite juste un plus pour appuyer ses lèvres contre celles, tendres et chaudes de Michael. Le seul baiser qu'ils auraient partagé. Mais alors qu'il savourait ce dernier moment, une douleur aiguë lui transperça la lèvre. Il recula. Michael essuyait le sang qui lui maculait les lèvre d'un revers de la main.

-« Désolé mon vieux, mais j'embrasse pas les lâches», fit-il avec un sourire las. « Si tu veux quelque chose de moi réveille-toi et viens le chercher. »

Raphael porta la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée et eut un sourire attendri malgré la douleur.

-« Ah, mon petit Mika, tu es impitoyable. » sourit-il. « Juste comme _lui_. »

Et la douleur qui passa dans le regard de Michael fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, comme tout ce qui avait existé autour d'eux.

A présent il était seul et autour de lui, il n'y avait plus rien.

* * *

Tout son corps n'était que douleur, c'était la première chose dont il eu conscience quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda les fils et électrodes en tout genre reliés à ses veines, collés à sa peau. Il était resté dans cet état pendant presque un centenaire et demi, quelques courbatures étaient à attendre, temporisa-t-il.

Il prit un moment pour arriver à bouger. Il aurait été raisonnable d'attendre quelques minutes avant de faire le moindre effort mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Michael avait eu raison, il était un imbécile. Son regard, ce regard doré qui l'avait fait prisonnier il y avait bien longtemps avait encore bien trop de pouvoir sur lui, pensait-il. Il y avait vu tour à tour dévotion, peine et désespoir et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il soit sûr que son Michael n'était pas là, seul, à l'attendre comme l'idiot borné qu'il pouvait être.

Mais lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il n'y avait pas de beaux yeux dorés posés sur lui, de sourire ironique ou même de doux mots d'insultes pour l'accueillir.

Oui, il fallait qu'il sache.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla herculéen, il arriva à attraper le bord ouvert de son cercueil de verre et à se hisser en station assise. Enfin, il avait une bonne vue de ce qui l'entourait.

Il était dans un hôpital à première vue. De grandes vitres fumées parcouraient les murs, des engins médicaux à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, et enfin, juste à coté de lui, une forme familière était étendue sur un chariot en métal.

Son cœur sauta de joie, puis menaça de s'arrêter tour à tour. C'était bien Michael. Ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur un drap blanc, sa natte sur son épaule blême. Le peu de vêtements qu'il portait (son short à bretelles et ses bottes) laissait voir à Raphael à quel point il était amaigri. Il laissait aussi voir les traces de piqures faites à la va-vite sur ses bras.

_« Je ne savais pas comment faire pour t'aider » _

Ses paupières étaient closes, sa peau si pâle, aussi pâle que le drap sur lui et ses lèvres normalement si rouges avaient prises une teinte bleue glacée.

_«j'ai fait quelque chose, on a voulu m'en empêcher »_

-« Oh Michael, non. Non, je t'en prie . »

Il bondit hors de sa capsule, et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Il jura et s'agrippa aux armoires autour de lui pour parvenir à atteindre le lit où reposait son ami, trois mètres ne lui paraitraient jamais aussi longs.

Enfin il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et prit le garçon dans ses bras, cherchant fébrilement un pouls, une respiration, suppliant Dieu ou n'importe qui qu'il trouve quelque chose. Enfin : un battement de cœur, suivit d'un autre. Et puis plus rien.

Il resta abasourdi, terrassé par la vision du corps blanc et froid de son compagnon entre ses bras. Et puis ses forces lui revinrent, ses ailes s'ouvrirent et il psalmodia un appel au vent, essayant de communiquer sa force au corps sans vie qu'il berçait dans ses bras. Puis, il y eut un choc contre lui. Une respiration, un battement de cœur, faible et hésitant.

Il suppliait et injuriait son ami tour à tour, priant pour voir ces yeux dorés s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Et enfin, les paupières s'entrouvrirent, juste assez pour l'apercevoir, puis se refermèrent et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres qui reprenaient des couleurs.

-« Michael… » haleta le docteur, ses ailes encore hérissées du choc qu'il venait d'avoir « espèce d'horrible, insupportable petit con. »

Un grand rire lui répondit et des bras fins et chaleureux l'attirèrent à lui sans ménagement.

-« Je suis content de te voir aussi, mon vieux. » sourit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Raphael sourit à son tour en se laissant aller à son étreinte, et ils partagèrent enfin leur premier baiser bien mérité.

* * *

Voila, voila... J'ai tellement hésité pour la fin. Je pensais écrire que Raphael ne se réveillait pas et Michael restait pour toujours dans le coma auprès de lui, ou qu'il se réveillait et trouvait Michael mort et irrécupérable. Oui, j'aime les fins horribles. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Est-ce qu'il reste encore quelqu'un pour me lire dans ce fandom d'ailleurs? X)

Aussi j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir pas complètement réussi à leur faire justice mais bon si je continue à peaufiner encore et encore, je ne vais simplement jamais la publier, cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine! ;)

* Et ça c'est la bonne traduction des dernières paroles de Michael pendant cette scène où Raphael vient le chercher dans les flammes._ "Just hurry up and heal your face, it hurts just to look at you!"_

Voila ce qui se passe quand on ne paye pas assez ses traducteurs. (D'ailleurs il y avait un site qui répertoriait toutes les erreurs de traduction de la vf, c'était plutôt triste à voir. Je peux retrouver le site si ça intéresse quelqu'un.)


End file.
